Modern data and computer networks comprise a variety of electronic user devices adapted to collect and exchange data information. Some of these data and computer networks can be generally referred to as IoTs. An IoT environment may comprise a plurality of physical objects that operate as electronic user devices, where each physical object includes embedded electronic components configured to collect and exchange data information. To collect and exchange data information over an IoT environment, the embedded electronic components may typically comprise computing hardware and software components, such as microcontrollers, control computing modules, network connectivity, firmware, and/or sensors. The embedded electronic components may also associate each of the physical objects with a unique identifier (e.g., an Internet Protocol (IP) address) such that the physical objects may collect and exchange the data information automatically and without direct human interaction. Examples of physical objects that can communicate within an IoT environment include, but are not limited to wearable devices, building and home automation devices, and/or control and sensory systems.
Wearable devices, in particular, are increasingly becoming more common place with the growth in popularity of smart wristbands that track end user activity and smartwatches. Wearable devices often collect and/or store PII data that may include sensitive and/or confidential information associated with a specific end user. Often times, remote computing systems, such as company data bases, may download and store the PII data from the wearable devices to perform market research, improve product development, and/or execute other forms of data analysis. Unfortunately, the remote computing systems that obtain the PII data are often susceptible to security breaches and threats. For example, computing security threats, such as computer malware, may compromise the remote computing systems in order to access and steal the PII data related to multiple end users. In addition, hackers may gain unauthorized entry to the computing systems for the purposes of stealing the PII data. As such, improving technology that properly manages and secures data remains valuable in preventing unwarranted access and theft of confidential and/or private information.